heroesofthemultiversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Game: Stranded
A game with Eotyrannus as Xeth and Toothless100 as GM. Game You were travelling through space in search of more mercenary work when your ship detected something unusual in a nearby region of space. You were prepared to ignore it but the ship was caught in a strong gravitational field, though there was no explanation for this. You were pulled right to the spot of the anomolous readings, and then a large explosion rocked the entire craft. The engines cut out and you began to fall; you were above an alien planet, falling through an alien sky. With a tremendous crash, the ship lands, nearly tearing itself apart. The computers are barely functional, but the engines are completely destroyed. The computer scans the area, and determines you have somehow been transported to a complete different region of space. The anomolous readings still come from the sky above you. There are no signs of civilisations on the planet, and yet the computers detect another spacecraft not too far from you. You have crashed in the middle of a dense jungle, flattening the trees for about fifty metres in every direction. There is no sign of any local wildlife yet, but the noise will no doubt have created some interest. The second spacecraft is through the jungle and in the middle of a large, open prairie, and probably your best and only hope of restoring your spaceship. 1 I rage a lot. I grab my knife, grab my gun, make a psychic shield and set off for the other ship. 2 You haven't travelled for long when a huge Quetzalcoatlus glides overhead. Somehow, you have ended up in the Cretaceous Period. A Velociraptor jumps out of a tree, landing just in front of you. It slices you with its claws, doing six damage after armour. There are leaves rustling, and two more Velociraptors appear behind you. When you turn back, two more have joined the one that attacked you. 3 A raptor explodes due to psionics. I try that athletically-leap-and-maul manouver from my last mission. 4 Could you tell me what Psionics you use and how much damage it does next time? The Velociraptor that attacked you is killed by Psionics, and you leap over the other two and kill them both with your claws. The two raptors that were behind you spring forward and attack. One deals another six damage, and the second swings its sickle claw, doing twelve damage. This leaves you on 66 Health. (You also earnt 3 kill points for the Velociraptors) 5 I continue mauling and carry on. 6 You do roll dice to check you actually hit these guys, right? :P They both fall down, dead, and the sounds of the forest return. Your psychic shield wears off. As you continue, you stumble upon a group of Gallimimus. They flee as you enter the clearing. In the clearing is a nest, though most of its eggs are now shattered and eaten. You hear a distant roar. 7 I re-make my shield and carry on. 8 You pass by the nest, and a small creature hidden within squeals. You have travelled a bit further when there is another roar, coming from behind you. Then, the ground begins to shake. The roar comes again, much closer and louder. 9 I turn around and investigate the squeal, and raise my laser knife to shoot the big roary thing. 10 A huge Tyrannosaurus bursts from the trees as you turn to investigate. It roars fiercely, having picked up your scent on its ruined nest, and rams into you, dealing 22 damage after armour and throwing you backwards against a tree. (You are on 44HP with 5KP) 11 I heal myself to 64HP, using two of my 8 killpoints (since I got three from last mission). I psi-blast the rexy, latch on to its face and attempt to turn its windpipe into a finely-blended smoothie. 12 The Tyrannosaurus is on 175HP. It shakes you off before you can reach its windpipe, dealing 22 damage. You're on 42HP, with 6KP. 13 I get to cover. I have the good and amusing idea to use Confusion and make it bite itself in its buttocks. 14 The T-rex destroys your cover, and then you successfully confuse it. It takes 55 damage, leaving it on 120HP. 15 I confuse it again (6!). I flee to non-melee distance. 16 The Tyrannosaurus takes another 55 damage, and, baffled, it also retreats, back into the forest. 17 I decide I don't want continued encounters with the thing, and make my way towards the ship again. 18 You make it to the edge of the forest without any further encounters with dinosaurs. The prairie stretches ahead of you and in the distance you can see the glint of a metal spacecraft. There is a lake to your left, and suddenly a huge Deinosuchus lunges out of it towards you. Instinctively jumping back, you narrowly avoid it and its jaws snap shut where you stood a second ago. The Deinosuchus hauls itself out of the water and lumbers towards you. 19 CONFUSION! (3, rerolled as 1, so that missed.) I shoot it in the face with my laser knife, a bit more successfully. (4). 20 It is on 130HP. Its jaws snap shut around your leg, and you take 29 damage before managing to extricate yourself and back further away from the Deinosuchus. You are on 13HP and 6KP. 21 I heal back up to 33 HP, and make a psi-shield. I shoot it again (1, rerolled as 6). 22 It is on 90HP. It grabs you again, dealing 17 damage. You are on 16HP and 4KP. 23 I use a psi-blast, hitting with a 4 and doing 45 damage! A shot from the laser knife (a 2, to my advantage!) knocks it out. I finish it off with a melee, and heal. 24 It slumps to the ground, dead. Now that you have the time to look closer, you can see it is a large lake, with a herd of Alamosaurus drinking and grazing on the opposite side. The direct route to the spacecraft would take you along the edge of the lake for quite a while. (You are on 36HP with 3KP) 25 While the Alamosaurus are there, it should be fairly safe to walk along the lakeside. A Deinosuchus would probably prefer to eat a nice juvenile Alamosaurus to me. Still, I make a shield and walk a reasonable distance away from the water. 26 As you are walking, you see the water ripple occasionally, but no other Deinosuchus attempt to attack you. You almost trip on a small lump hidden by the grass. It turns out to be a Didelphodon, and attacks you, dealing 2 damage after armour. You are on 34HP. 27 I knock it out with a normal-claw strike (3, then 6), before breaking its neck, so nothing is attracted by the scent. 28 You arrive at the spacecraft with 34HP and 4KP. Several humans appear to be setting up a temporary base by the lakeside, though there are two Judoon with them. One of the Judoon and a human come over to you. "How did you get here?" the human asks. 29 "Not a clue. A gravitational anomaly happened, and then I crashed. Since I saw the ship over here, I decided it would be my best bet for fixing the Alkali." 30 "Ah," the human says. "That'll be the anomaly. It's a kind of rip in time, caused by the temporal vibration created by the destruction of the Time Lock. But that doesn't really matter. You say you crashed? We could help with that, if you can help us. A group of criminals we were chasing escaped through this anomaly and have hidden out somewhere in the forest. If you can help us find and capture them, we can repair your ship." 31 "Fair enough. Any knowledge on which direction they took?" 32 "Not besides the fact they're hidden in the forest." The Judoon hands you a scanner. "This is programmed to detect them," the human explains. "It will look only for their specific life signatures and won't detect anything else, though. I'll send two of my agents with you. We would like the criminals back alive, but if that is impossible, they have already been sentenced to death and so you'll have to kill them here, instead of waiting to return them to be officially executed." He calls over two human agents. They are wearing Particle Armour and each carry a Compact Laser Deluxe. 33 "Okay, that should help. If we run into trouble, I've got enough psionic skill to let you know." I summon a psion shield and turn to leave. 34 The human you spoke to and the Judoon return to work establishing the temporary base, and the two agents assigned to help you follow you away. 35 I use my insectoid sense of direction to efficiently search the area. 36 You return to your own ship, pointing it out to the agents with you, who confirm they will be able to fix it. You continue past the ship in the other direction, and soon detect the life signs of the criminals. They are moving slowly towards you. 37 I use my telepathy. "Found them. Get over here." I proceed to get out my laser knife and preemptively get a 2. 38 (First, a bit of background info I should have mentioned earlier - your companions are a Warrior and a Medic, and one of them gave you a Medkit on the way here, restoring you to full health). Two Ogrons burst through the trees. They are wearing Selachian Stealth Armour and wielding Ice Warrior Sonic Rifles. They open fire, scoring just one hit on you, dealing 24 damage and inflicting Weakness, dropping your Strength and Marksmanship by 5. (You now only get to roll one die and have to roll a 6 to hit anything). The two agents fight back, scoring three hits and killing one Ogron. 39 Psionics shouldn't have weakness-related problems, I presume. I help out by psiblasting one, with a 6 anyway. 40 Psionics are fine, though attacks like Confuse are now 1 in 6 to hit. The blast does 45 damage and the agents finish the Ogron off with two more hits. One of them picks up a Sonic Rifle, and points at the other one. "You want it?" 41 I nod. "Thanks." I put the shield back up. 42 The Medic uses Cure Condition, removing Weakness and returning you STR and MKS to normal. The scanner detects three more criminals heading towards you, but you are suddenly ambushed from behind by a pack of four Velociraptors. Three gang up on the Warrior, dealing 54 damage after armour. The other attacks the Medic, missing. The Warrior uses Frenzy, scoring 3 hits and taking out the three attacking him, leaving just one. 43 Psisplosion on the raptor. (5 then 1) I miss completely, so I try and shoot it with the laser knife. (1) And miss. I go for a mauling, and it dodges my first strike (1) before I finally get in a hit (4), dealing 28 damage. I miss another strike (3) and then finish it off (4). 44 Using the raptor attack as cover, the three criminals, who turn out to be Selachians, have sneaked into range of you. One carries a Ripper Plasma Cannon, and rolls a 4, killing the Medic. The other two carry Slicer Plasma Weapons, and miss. 45 I shoot the Ripper guy, scoring two hits (6, 3) and doing 120 damage before armour. I confuse one of the others. 46 That's sixty damage after armour. The warrior scores one hit on the Ripper guy, 25 after armour, knocking him unconscious. One of the others drops his own gun and picks up the Ripper. The confused Selachian scores one hit on the unconscious one, killing it. 47 I confuse the one with the Ripper. I roll a 4 and 3, hitting with a blast from the rifle. 48 The one with the Ripper fires at the other Selachian, doing 60 damage after armour. Your own shot does 30 damage, inflicting Weakness and knocking it unconscious. The Warrior finishes it off. Suddenly, a creature you do not recognise jumps out of the trees, landing on the back of the last Selachian and tearing it apart. It then turns to you. The Warrior shoots at it, but scores totals of 4 and 5, both misses. 49 I grab the Ripper, and shoot at it, rolling a 6+5 and hitting it with 120 damage. It crashes to the ground, twitching. I stare at the corpse for a few seconds. "If we were supposed to take them alive, why did you kill that one while it was unconcious?" I telepath the guy at base. "We got two Ogrons or whatever they were, three Selachians, some sort of weird near-eyeless animal and a pack of the little feathery things." 50 The Warrior does not explain, though makes it fairly clear he was angry over the death of the Medic. "Take the Ripper," he says, "and return to your ship. The agents from base will pass it on the way here and can repair it." 51 I nod and leave him to do whatever he wants to do. I pass him the criminal tracker, since he has more use for it than I do. I use my KP to grow an absorbant carapace, finally negating that glaring weakness against electricity, before leaving for the ship. 52 You return to the ship, only to find a T-rex standing over it. You recognise it as the same one that attacked you earlier, though it has recovered and currently has 180HP. It roars and charges you. 53 I make it bite itself in the buttocks once more (4), before scoring a hit with the Ripper (4 then 6). It is knocked unconscious and I kill it. 54 With an enraged roar, it collapses on top of you for 22 damage before dying. The team from the base arrive, and set to work repairing your ship, while the Judoon set off to collect the criminals. You Win! You return to your own time through the anomaly, and keep the Sonic Rifle and Ripper Plasma Cannon you acquired. You also gain two Kill Points. The Alkali's Armour is tripled, and its Shields are doubled. Category:Games